Always Have, Always Will
by Destiny-N
Summary: Kaname has Yuuki meet him in the middle of the night, his intentions evil. Zero wakes up in the middle of the night with a new pain. Can he save Yuuki in time or is she doomed to suffer at the hands of Kaname? Zero and Yuuki pairing.


Heyy guys, this is my first VK story and I'm really excited about it! hope you guys enjoy and drop me a review ^_^

**Always Have, Always Will**

Yuuki walked through the door, up the stairs, and down the hallway of the Moon dorm building with an overwhelming feeling of nervousness. Why did Kaname want to see her? Why in the middle of the night? She arrived at Kaname's door, still on edge. Yuuki stood there for a few moments taking slow, deep breaths in an effort to calm her nerves. She raised a shaking hand and knocked. The door opened and that familiar voice called from his place by the window at the back of the room.

"Come in." Quieting his voice, he added, "my dearest Yuuki."

Yuuki walked into his room and made her way towards him. She stopped, however, halfway between him and the door. She turned around, checking to see if it was still opened. She found the door slowly closing. When the familiar 'click' of the door falling into place was heard she turned back around.

"Kaname-senpai?"

He looked at her, studying her beautiful features. "Yes, Yuuki?"

"You wanted to see me?"

Kaname smiled. She was trying so hard to hide the shaking in her voice. The truth was, he could feel her blood pulsing through her veins and could hear the rapid beating of her heart, as if it were his own. He pushed himself off of the window and walked over to Yuuki.

"I did." He placed a hand on top of her head. "You have nothing to be nervous about, Yuuki." The look in his eyes made her even more on edge than she already was. He walked to the side of her, stopped and turned to face her. She stared straight ahead, looking out the window. She looked at him again as he spoke, "Let's go for walk, my precious girl."

She nodded her head in agreement and followed a few steps behind Kaname, looking at the ground the whole time. He led her back down the hallway, down the stairs, and out of the door to the Moon dorm building. He led her to the halfway point between the dorms used by the Night Class students and the Day Class students.

Kaname walked a few steps away from Yuuki and stared at the window to the room used by Zero, now that his Level E side was beginning to eat away at his human side. Yuuki brought her gaze from the floor and noticed this. She thought it very odd, that Kaname would stare at Zero's window.

"Yuuki?" he asked. She brought her gaze from the window to the back of his head. "Why do you give blood to that pathetic creature who used to be Zero."

At the question, Yuuki looked back down at the ground and unconsciously placed a hand to her neck. She was aware that Kaname knew that she gave blood to Zero whenever his Level E side threatened to take over. He had asked her about it before. If so, then why, when he asked her this time, did he seem so…angry? Why was he downgrading Zero in such a way? What had Zero ever done to him?

She brought her gaze back up and found herself looking into Kaname's eyes. "Because," she answered him, "I can help him keep his human side by giving him my blood. I know I'm not supposed to but…"

Kaname came over and stood in front of her, causing her left unspoken words to catch in her throat. He brushed the hair away from the right side of her neck and stared at the puncture wounds Zero had left on her from the previous feeding. He placed his left hand over the wounds and looked Yuuki in the eyes. As he wrapped his right hand around Yuuki's waist, he seemed to answer the questions running through her head. "Zero is nothing but a has been. Zero will never be the Zero you once knew again. He is going to lose his human side one day. All the blood in your body couldn't save him. He will turn into a Level E, and he will be killed." He paused and removed his hand from the puncture marks. He traced a line from the top mark to the bottom mark with his finger. "He has also bitten the girl most precious to me." After another pause, he added, "I hope I am the one to get the honor of killing him one day."

Yuuki tried to push him away from her, but to no avail. Kaname only smiled, letting the moonlight shine off of his fangs. He slowly lowered his head and planted a light kiss on the wounds left by Zero. He then moved his head to the left side of her neck, planting another, feather soft kiss on her neck. At that moment, Yuuki became fully aware of Kaname's intentions. She tried to push him away again, only to fail once more.

* * *

Zero sat up in bed. He grabbed his neck as the all too familiar pain shot through his body. This time there was something slightly different about it. The pain was still unbearable, but it wasn't the pain he felt when he needed blood. No. This was…

"Yuuki!"

He grabbed the _Bloody Rose_ and ran out the door.

* * *

She could feel the pressure of Kaname's fangs at her neck. She had a feeling that the pain would be much worse, despite what Aido had told her only weeks before,

"_One day, your neck, Kaname-sama will treat it in a gentle manner. His fangs will sink in slowly. When Kaname-sama sucks your blood, if you just remain docile, Yuuki-chan, you'll definitely enjoy it."_

He wouldn't care, unlike Zero. Zero took her into consideration as he drank her blood. He would never take more than what was necessary. As the tears rolled down her cheeks, wishing Zero was holding her and not Kaname, she whispered, calling for the one person she wanted most right now, "Z-Zero."

At the last second, right before his fangs pierced her neck, she heard a gun shot. She saw the bullet fly by and fell to her knees as Kaname released her.

"Get away from her now, Kaname!" Zero commanded as he readied the gun for another shot. "I won't miss the next time I fire this gun."

Kaname closed his eyes and smiled. He opened his eyes and looked down at Yuuki.

She felt his eyes on her and began shaking as he spoke, "One day, Yuuki. One day, I'll find out what your blood tastes like for myself."

Kaname looked back at Zero and watched him place his index finger on the trigger and pull back in a taunting manner. His lavender eyes were full of anger and hatred. He smiled at Zero and began walking back to his dorm. Zero followed him with the _Bloody Rose_, aiming it at Kaname's head, until he was out of sight.

When Kaname was no longer visible he ran to Yuuki, who was now shaking violently out of fear. Even though her gaze was toward the ground, Zero could tell that she was desperately trying to hold back the fresh tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Yuuki." He felt his heart break a little when she jumped at his touch. What he noticed next frightened him half to death. She was holding her neck where Kaname's fangs had once been placed. "Yuuki?"

At the second mention of her name, she looked up. She found herself looking into the beautiful eyes of none other than the person she had called out for only moments ago, Zero. He found himself looking into blood-shot, fear stricken eyes. He wasn't met with the beautiful, dark wine colored eyes that were Yuuki's.

"Did he?" he couldn't help it. He couldn't finish the statement. Just thinking of Kaname piercing Yuuki's neck made Zero angry.

Yuuki let her hand fall from her neck into her lap, as she shook her head no.

Zero placed his left hand over the puncture marks that he made only days before. He then placed his right hand on the other side of her neck, gently letting his fingers trace the skin from the top of her neck down to where her neck met her shoulder. He wanted to see for himself that Kaname hadn't bitten her. Once again, Yuuki jumped at his touch and his heart broke a little more.

Zero then brought Yuuki into his arms, hugging her with every ounce of his being. Putting words that he had never been able to say into that one embrace.

Yuuki was shocked at first, but it only took her a matter of a few seconds to return the embrace. So much happened so fast that she couldn't help it. She couldn't hold in her emotions.

She tightly gripped his shirt, holding onto him with all the strength she had left in her. She then began to cry into his chest. They were unstoppable. No matter how hard she tried, her tears wouldn't stop falling.

When Zero noticed that she was crying, he began to slowly rock her back and forth. In an effort to try and calm her, he whispered to her what he had wanted to say for years. "Yuuki, you're safe. I'll protect you as long as you'll let me. I want to protect you. I need to protect you." He stopped and listened. All he heard now was Yuuki's breathing in time with his own. He looked down and noticed that she was staring straight ahead, listening to his every word. He began running his fingers through her hair. He then held two fingers under Yuuki's chin so that he could bring her gaze to his. "I love you, Yuuki." He slowly leaned down and kissed Yuuki with short, sweet kisses that she immediately returned. As they shared their last kiss, Yuuki placed a hand around Zero's neck so that his face would remain close to her own.

She looked into his eyes and whispered, "I love you, too, Zero."

Zero smiled and picked her up bridal style, kissing her once more.

Yuuki wrapped her right arm around his back and let her left hand rest on his chest. She soon picked up on the rhythm of Zero's heartbeat. She was asleep moments later.

When he opened the door to Yuuki's room and saw that her roommate was still sound asleep, he sighed in relief. He layed her down gently on the bed, so as not to wake her up, and tucked her in. He lightly kissed her on the forehead and whispered. "I love you, Yuuki. Always have, always will."

He quietly made his way to the exit and closed the door on his way out. He walked back to his room and layed down. He was asleep within minutes, thoughts of Yuuki filling his mind.


End file.
